


Here to There

by Randomfandoms815



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Teleportation, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2020-07-19 03:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19967464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomfandoms815/pseuds/Randomfandoms815
Summary: The Reagan family has always been special, clearly seen through generations of police officers they have produced. But Jamie was a little more special than anyone knew, and it would put his whole family in danger if anyone found out.ORJamie has the ability to teleport.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I felt like this story needed a little explaining, but if you don't want an explanation, then just skip this.
> 
> So I started writing this story maybe more than a year ago, mainly to curb my fascination with this plot line (said plot line arose because I have a terrible obsession with powers!character), and in all honestly had no plan of uploading it. I literally woke up today and went "I'm going to upload it". So this is obviously an AU, but I want it to mostly follow canon, so the Reagan's are still cops/lawyers and everything, but the obvious difference is that Jamie has the ability to teleport. No idea if I will even update this again, that depends on if people actually like the plotline, but if I do it will be a little while because the next month or so will be very busy for me. So, we'll see.
> 
> (Considering I'm not old enough to be a legal adult, there's no way I would be able to own anything associated with Blue Bloods).
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the story, ignore the bad writing, and let me know what you think please.
> 
> -randomfandoms815

Jamie was 16 the first time it happened. His mother called it a miracle. His siblings called it luck.

Jamie still doesn't know what to call it.

* * *

_"C'mon, kid, you know you can do better than that!" Danny called out from the edge of the driveway that was acting as a basketball court. "Even Grandma can shoot better than that, and she's 75!"_

_Jamie tossed the ball over to Danny. "Then you try."_

_Danny smirked. "I will." He bounced the ball over to other edge, and with a moment of preparation, sent the ball sailing through the net. "Ha! I told you!"_

_Jamie shook his head and grinned. "Show off." He grabbed the ball and started bouncing it, but paused when Joe walked out. "Hey, Joe. You up for a game?"_

_Joe shrugged. "Sure, why not. Give me a second to practice though." He stuck his arms out as an invitation and Jamie tossed him the ball. He tried to grab it but missed, sending the ball into the street._

_Danny chuckled and pulled out his phone. "Nice job."_

_Jamie jogged over to grab it but Joe stopped him. "It's okay, I got it." With a quick glance from side to side to check for cars, Joe walked out into the road and picked up the ball._

_To this day, Jamie cannot explain the feeling he had in that moment. The best way he can describe it is that a wave of foreboding rushed over him as Joe stood in the street grabbing the ball. Not knowing why, but knowing he had to, Jamie rushed into the street, mere moments before frantic honking filled the quiet neighborhood. Feeling a pull, Jamie launched at Joe, in what he hoped was soon enough, and crashed into him, sending them both to the other side of the street._

_"JOE! JAMIE!" Danny screamed, running around the truck that stopped where Joe had been standing moments ago. "Oh my- Are you guys okay?"_

_Any other questions Danny had was interrupted by the front door slamming as Frank and Mary ran out, Grandpa and Erin trailing behind._

_"Danny!" Frank called._

_"Over here!" Danny responded as he helped Jamie off Joe._

_Joe groaned and rolled onto his back. "Okay, ow." His memory catching up with him, he whipped his head over and stared at Jamie. "Dude, what was that?! You could have been killed!"_

_Jamie panted, adrenaline still high. "You're welcome."_

_He made to sat up until Mary stopped him. "Honey, don't move, your nose is bleeding." She quickly pulled out a tissue and pressed it to his nose._

_Frank turned to Danny. "What happened?"_

_"I-I don't know. Joe came out and Jamie passed him the ball and missed, and then I pulled out my phone. Next thing I know the car is where Joe was standing and I didn't see Jamie."_

_At least, that's what Jamie thought he said. His head was in too much pain to really focus on anything other than what just happened._

_"-amie? Ja-, loo- me."_

_He tried to focus, he really did. But darkness crept into his spinning head, and with a quiet "Not possible," passed out._

* * *

_"-hink he's waking up. Danny, go get the doctor."_

_Jamie opened his eyes, but quickly closed them, the bright fluorescent lights aggravating the already painful headache._

_"Jamie, honey, talk to me."_

_"Lights." He rasped in reply._

_"Frank, get the lights."_

_Jamie heard heavy footfalls walk away from the bed, in the direction that he assumed was the light switch._

_"Ok, Jamie, the lights are off. You can open your eyes."_

_Jamie opened his eyes again, albeit slowly this time. Mary and Frank's relieved faces slid into focus. "What happened?" He asked._

_"You saved Joe's life, Jamie. You pushed him out of the way of a truck."_

_Jamie frowned, partly remembering what happened, with an unfinished thought poking at the back of his mind, waiting to be remembered._

_"Wrong. You're an idiot. That's what happened."_

_Jamie turned his head, and noticed Joe sitting in the corner._

_"You are a next level idiot, you know that?"_

_Mary turned to look at Joe. "Joe, not right now."_

_"Yes, right now." Joe stood up and walked over to Jamie's bed. "Why in the world would you do that? You could have died!"_

_With protests from his parents, Jamie shifted into a sitting position. "Yeah? You could have too."_

_"That's not important. What's important is you were careless, and did not think about what could have happened!"_

_Jamie stared at him. "I was careless? YOU didn't even notice the truck!"_

_"That doesn't matter!"_

_"It doesn't MATTER?!"_

_"Boys!" Joe and Jamie turned to stare at their father. "Stop it. Joe, Jamie save your life, no matter how reckless it might seem. Now apologize."_

_"I'm sorry." Joe mumbled._

_Anything else anyone wanted to say was interrupted by Danny and the doctor walking through the door._

_"You're awake, wonderful." The doctor stuck out his hand to Jamie. "Doctor Alwald." He took a glance at Jamie's papers. "You're lucky, Jamie. You just missed a concussion. How are you feeling?"_

_Jamie shrugged. "Other than my head, okay."_

_The doctor chuckled. "That's understandable. Like I said, you just missed a concussion. You still got banged up quite a bit." He set down the clipboard. "Well, I would recommend staying overnight for observation, but if you were to take it easy for a few weeks and come back if anything feels wrong, I think you can go home today. But I'll leave that decision up to your parents. If you'll excuse me." With a nod to Frank and Mary, he left the room._

_Jamie looked at his parents. "Can we go?"_

_Frank and Mary looked at each other, and after a silent conversation, he got up. "I'll go sign the release papers." Frank said, and walked out._

_Jamie watched him leave, then started rolling his neck, feeling a weird pressure at the base of his skull._

_Mary turned to Jamie. "Are you okay?"_

_Jamie stopped and looked at his mother. "Yeah, I'm fine." He lied, realizing that if he said no, he wouldn't get to leave today, and hospitals gave him an odd feeling; they always had._

_Mary studied his face for a moment. "Okay." She replied, and looked up as Frank walked in._

_"You're signed out." He started to gather up their stuff. "Let's go home."_

_Jamie sighed. "Please."_

* * *

_Jamie groaned. "Mom, please go! Other than incredibly annoyed, I am fine. Now can you please go?" He sat up and gestured to the door._

_Mary threw another blanket on top of Jamie. "Okay. If you need anything else, just call me, okay? I'll be right downstairs." She kissed the top of his head. "And no getting out of bed, got it?" She walked out, quietly shutting the door._

_Jamie plopped back down and sighed, rubbing his neck. The pressure that started in his neck at the hospital had only gotten worse, and it was starting to irritate him. He looked around for the bottle of Tylenol and groaned when he realized it was on the other side of the room on his desk. He threw off his covers, and stood up, trying to remember where the quiet floorboards are. He knew that if his mother realized he was up, she would come in and never leave. He felt an odd pull but ignored it, and took a tiny step forward…._

_And ended up 10 feet away, right in front of the desk._

_Jamie froze. He slowly turned around, and stared at the bed at the the other side of the room. Where he had just been standing. He looked back and forth in pure disbelief. "How?" he breathed. He felt his legs start to give out, and took a step towards the bed, as he once again felt the weird pull._

_Jamie ended up standing in front of his bed. He whirled around, and once again stared at the spot he had been standing at a second ago._

_(The word teleport sat on the edge of his mind, but the logical side pushed it out of his head as soon as it came)._

_"I'm going crazy." He dropped onto the bed, feeling as if his world was shattering. He rested his head in his hands, but began to feel a warm liquid on them. He took his hands from his face, and stared at the blood on his palms. He felt around on his face until he found the source. His nose was bleeding._

_Bleeding nose._

**_"Honey, don't move, your nose is bleeding."_ **

_There really hadn't been time to get Joe out of the way. At the rate the truck had been going, both himself and Joe should be dead. Except… Jamie looked from his bed to the desk, at the impossible stepping length between the two objects._

_Except they weren't._

_Jamie's mind started connecting the incidents. Figuring out the similarities. If there was any-_

_The pull._

_Jamie stood up slowly. He glanced at the door to make sure it was shut, then looked to the farthest corner of his room. "Please don't let me be going crazy." He quietly prayed. He focused on the corner and waited until he felt the pulling feeling, and moved into it._

_Jamie blinked and was standing in the corner he had just been staring at._

_"That's not possible." he whispered._

* * *

A lot of time has passed since that day, and a lot of things have happened, but even Jamie has to admit that this one takes the cake. And what a bloody cake it is.

"JAMIE!" Eddie yells, amidst the sounds of gunfire being exchanged between her and a criminal. "Jamie, talk to me!"

"Augh!" Jamie groans in reply, gripping his leg.

Eddie spares a quick glance to her partner, and then aims a focused shot at the criminal's chest, not even waiting for him to collapse before she kneels at Jamie's side. She pulls open his pant leg and takes a look at the wound. "You're gonna be okay, Jamie. It's just a graze."

Eddie was focused on Jamie's leg, so she doesn't notice the criminal slowly lifting his gun.

But Jamie does.

Making a split second decision, Jamie throws his body up from the ground and wraps his arms around Eddie…

And he _pulls_.

* * *

"Ooof!"

Jamie pushes Eddie off of him and stands up, immediately checking their surroundings for possible prying eyes.

"What just happened?" Eddie looks around from her position on the ground. "Where are we? Jamie, what just HAPPENED?"

Jamie limps over to his partner and grabs her shoulders. "Eddie, Eddie, look at me. It's okay, we're just right around the corner." He shakes her shoulders to get her to look at him. "Eddie, focus."

Eddie realizes Jamie is right in front of her, and quickly scoots back, hopping to her feet. Jamie steps back in response, putting his hands up in an open manner, and tries to ignore the fearful look in her eye.

"What… was that?" Eddie whispered.

"He was going to shoot you, I didn't have a choice-"

"But what was that? How did we get," Eddie gestures to the alley they are in, "Here? Jamie," She looks him in the eyes. "What did you do?"

"I-we, um." Jamie fumbles with his words for a moment, and then sighs, wiping away the blood from underneath his nose. "For lack of a better word… teleported."

Eddie blanches. "T-Teleported? H-How is that possible?"

Jamie shushes her. "Not so loud!" he hisses. "Look, Eddie, I will tell you everything, but right now-" The sound of sirens fills the neighborhood and slowly get louder. "But we have about 20 seconds to get back. So we need to go. Eddie!"

Eddie snaps out of her stupor. "Just so we're clear," she tells Jamie, "I expect a full explanation after all of this is over." She starts running towards the alley exit, Jamie trailing behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I've had the majority of this chapter written for a while, but I never submitted it because I don't have anything else written for the next chapter, and I probably won't for a while. That is mainly because Blue Bloods got taken off of Netflix, and so I don't know what episode I want present day to start at. I have a few episode space where I want it to start at, but I couldn't decide in time before the episodes got removed.   
> Anyway, besides that, I don't personally think my writing is good, but my goal is to get better, and I can't do that without practice. So I hope you enjoy, and pray that I find a way to watch Blue Bloods again.

_It’s been two months since Joe almost got hit by the truck, and Jamie was still having trouble processing what he had done. An annoying Reagan trait is that when they have set beliefs, not a lot can shake them, but when they are, it takes a while to accept._

_Another annoying trait is that when they want to know something, they won’t stop until they’ve figured it out. A fact that Jamie hated as he reads through the third book on the science of teleportation in as many days. Unfortunately, most of the books had been entirely unhelpful, being entirely unscientific and left him with more questions than answers. In fact, the only answers he had gotten were from self-experimentation. He found that if he didn’t teleport for a while, his neck started to gradually hurt the longer he didn’t do it (he lasted two agonizing days before he gave in). Once again, the research didn’t help at all, giving him explanations from his atoms are pulling themselves apart, and teleporting just pulls them back together, to he only has a chink in his neck that teleporting just happens to fix._

_On the bright side, Jamie had become a pro at faking when he was asleep since he only read these books after he “went to bed” and his parents made their final house rounds before they went to bed. One caveat to such a reading plan, however, is that he gets much less sleep than he used to, making it harder to stay awake._

_Jamie sighed as he finished the book and placed it under his bed and pulled out the lockable notebook he had bought just to put all his notes in. He yawned as he sat up to grab the key from where he taped it to the back of his nightstand, frowning when he didn’t feel it. He leaned over and looked behind the nightstand, quietly groaning when he realized it had fallen to the floor, conveniently out of reach from the bed. As such, he still tried, stretching as far as he could._

Just a little more _, Jamie thought as he reached for the key. He turned his head so he could see how far away the key was, which gave him a perfect place to watch as the key disappeared and reappeared in his hand._

_All thought skidded to a stop as Jamie stared at the key in his hand. Slowly, he sat up and turned the key over in his hands as he kept looking at where it used to be._

_“Well,” he whispered, “this is new.”_

_Once again, Jamie found himself trying to logically explain what just happened while simultaneously setting the key out of reach to see if he could do it again._

_”Okay,” he whispered,” I am incredibly tired, so maybe I just imagined it, and if so, I’ll just forget it ever happened.” Jamie quietly resituated himself on his bed, then paused. “I must be really tired if I’m talking to myself. Still doing it, okay.” He shook his head, then turned his focus on to the key._

_Slowly releasing his breath, Jamie lifted his hand toward the key and watched as the key. . ._

_Stayed exactly where it was._

Huh _. Jamie thought._ That didn’t work. Okay _. Jamie rolled his shoulders and focused on the key again and imagined it materializing in his hand._

Ugh, still nothing. Alright, one more time, then that’s it _. Jamie took a moment to slow down, calm his breathing, and really focused. He waited, and really paid attention._ Wait. If I have to pull to teleport, then maybe… _He mentally reached out for the key, keeping the key in his sights the entire time. He had gotten better at recognizing the pull, so it wasn’t difficult to reach for it. He grabbed the key with the pull and felt it move through space to his hand in an instant._

_Jamie smiled. Oh yeah, he’s definitely not sleeping tonight._

* * *

Jamie paces in his living room, mind still spinning over what happened earlier that day.

_Eddie knows. Oh crap, she knows_.

One of his worst nightmares had just come true, and it is freaking Jamie out. He can’t stop playing it over in his head, trying to figure out what else he could have done that wouldn’t have ended this way.

**_Knock, knock, knock._ **

Jamie stops his pacing and limps over to the door, pulling it open to reveal Eddie with a box of pizza. She freezes for a second but quickly regains her composure, making a wide berth around him as she walks into his apartment.

“We need to talk,” Eddie says.

Jamie shuts the door and follows her into the kitchen. “I suppose we do.”

Eddie pulls a slice of pizza out of the box. “Want some?” she asks him.

Jamie shakes his head. “No, thanks.”

They sit in silence for a few minutes, neither of them wanting to address what happened.

Any questions Jamie had asked about himself flood through his head. _What if she doesn’t believe me? What if she thinks I’m not human? What if she thinks I’m some evil thing and tries to shoot me? What if-_

“How long?” Eddie asks suddenly, jolting Jamie out of his thoughts.

Jamie thinks for a moment. “16. I was 16.”

Eddie sucks in a breath. “That’ s-that’s a long time.”

Jamie nods. “Yeah, it is.”

“What started it?” “Joe -my brother- almost got run over by a truck, and I pushed him out of the way. I didn’t realize that I hadn’t just pushed him out of the way until it happened again.”

“Again?”

Jamie’s mouth twitches in the way of a smile. “It was an interesting day, let’s just leave it at that.”

Eddie is quiet for a minute. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Jamie sighs. “If it helps, I haven’t told anyone.”

Eddie stares at him. “Not even your family?” Jamie shakes his head. “That must have been lonely.”

“Sometimes.” Jamie stands up and limps over to his fridge, pulling out a beer. 

“Why didn’t you tell anyone?”

Jamie dryly chuckles. “To be fair, saying ‘Hey, just so you all know, I can get from here to Italy in the time it takes you to blink’ isn’t exactly a conversation that seems appropriate for Sunday dinner.”

Eddie cracks a tiny smile at the joke but quickly loses it. “But I’m your partner, Jamie. We trust each other with our lives. Are you honestly telling me that it means nothing?”

“It means everything, Eddie. It’s just that this... is something so much bigger.”

“Bigger than your life?!”

“Eddie, can you honestly say that if people found out about this, they would let my family just live their lives in peace?!”

“Well, no, but-”

“Exactly!” Jamie all but shouts. “My family means everything to me, Eddie! Everything! There is nothing I wouldn’t do to protect them! Including not telling anyone about this.” He is silent for a moment. “Please tell me you understand that.”

Eddie slowly nods.

“Then promise me,” Jamie says.

“Promise what?”

“That you won’t tell anyone about this, any of this.”

Eddie nods again.

“Eddie, this is serious, I need you to promise on you, me, and my family because that is what is at stake if this gets out. I need your word.”

“I promise.”

Jamie studies her face for a minute, and then slowly nods. “Okay. Thank you. I mean it.”

“You’re welcome,” Eddie replies. “So,” She grabs another slice of pizza, and stares at Jamie, grinning while she eats it. “How does it work?”

Jamie internally laughs at Eddie’s ability to switch topics so easily. “I, uh, kind of just think about where I want to go, pull, and then I’m there.”

“Pull? Pull what?”

“I honestly don’t know,” Jamie admits. “It’s just the best way I can describe it.”

“Huh. Okay. What else can you do?” Jamie is silent for a moment, and Eddie grabs another slice of pizza while she waits for him to speak. She goes to take a bite but freezes when it disappears from her hand. “What the-” Eddie looks around for a moment before she spots her piece in Jamie’s hand. “ _Dude_.”

Jamie laughs and takes a bite of the pizza. “You know you shouldn’t eat so much pizza, it’s bad for your health.”

“ _Dude_.”

Oh, come on, it’s the first time he can actually be honest with someone about this. Sue him for showing off a little.

“That,” Eddie points to the pizza, “is awesome.” She pulls out another piece of pizza, smiling as she ate.

Jamie chuckles. “You’re weird, you know that, right?”

“Says the guy who just admitted he can teleport.”

“... Touche.”

As they talked and joked well into the night, Jamie couldn’t help but accept that he had made the right choice.


End file.
